Counting Stars
by FanGirl214
Summary: The Federation has lured Alexandra in,trapped her, set off a spark, and watched her burn into nothingness. Can our famous Captain Kirk save her, or more importantly, can she save him?
1. Mental Illnesses & Being Insain

A**N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I AM NOT THE BEST AT WRITING BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!OH BY THE WAY THIS IS WHAT ALEXANDRA LOOKS LIKE EXCEPT INSTEAD OF A WHIP SHE HAS THESE SWORDS STRAPPED ON HER BACK IN AN 'X' SHAPE.  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK! **

* * *

Alexandra's POV

I sit on a ledge at Starfleet Academy drawing in my notebook.I had had a rough day, that included being yelled at for being late (which didn't bother me much), lots of needles, and no other words 'Suck-Tastic'. The reason the yelling didn't bother me was because I couldn't happened in my first year at the academy.

It was Christmas break and I had just convinced Jim to go back to Iowa and have some that night there was a fire in the girls and boys dormitory's.I got all the girls that had stayed at the academy out before going over to Bones who was surrounded by other guys who were all freaking out.I figured out quickly that there was a boy still in thinking and much to Bones disagreement I ran in after the boy.

I found him on the top floor trapped in his room.I got him out and dragged him to the first were almost to the door where Bones was waiting when I heard a rumbling noise.I looked back and saw the ceiling starting to collapse.I knew both of us wouldn't be able to get out so I pushed the boy into Bones arms.I looked back at the collapsing hallway, while Bones yelled at me in the background to get out.I had just enough time to look back st the door and see the other guys holding Bones and the boy back, so they didn't come in after me, before everything went black.

I woke up in Sickbay on the day everyone was suppose to come back from break.I noticed immediately that something was wrong, I couldn't took a while to explain it to Bones,it included a lot of writing, but I finally did and he decided that something hit my head the wrong way and that is how I lost my freaked when he figured out, it was kinda funny.

Bones told me I had sever burns and cuts from the fire and started healing 's the thing he was the only doctor I would let come close me.I had a fear of doctors, for good reason to. When school started I learned sign language and taught it to my friends so they could communicate with me easier.

I hear someone sit down next to me but don't look up.A a tap on the shoulder however made me look up.

'I'm taking the test again.' Charming being the one and only James T. Kirk. I spent 1/4 of my life growing up with we first meat we didn't like each others names so we made some up for the other.I call him CHarming and he calls me Kitty.I spent 1/4 of my life growing up with him, 1/4 growing up on Vulcan, 1/4 on my home planet, and 1/4 being experimented one, I will explain that later.

'What?' I sign raising an eyebrow.

'I'm taking the test...' He started to sign.

'No I heard you what I meant to say was what the hell is wrong with you.'I sign.

'Well I...' He started.

'Don't answer that Kirk.' I sign before putting my hand up and cutting him started pouting but I ignored him and looked at the man in front of me signing "Bones is he like mentally ill or am I just insane?"

'I think it's a little bit of both.' He signed with a grin on his face.

'Ha ha very funny.' I signed with sigh and role of my eyes then look at James again.

'Why the hell do you want to take the test AGAIN.I mean you have already failed twice Charming.'

'Oh common Kitty I am gonna win this time.'He pleaded.

'Mhhm that's what you said the last two times and look what happened.'I say and start drawing again.

I feel Kirk and Bones move up behind me to , like most people, find the sight amazing.I loved to draw.I have an identic memory so I could make thins look completely real. Once I was done I heldthe picture in front of the three of us.

I had meet the girl in my 'training' was experimenting. I was brought here on my 5th birthday from my home planet because The Federation wanted to experiment on my race.I volunteered so none of my people would have to go.I have spent my life being harshly treated and experimented on by the 's why I didn't like scientists that experimented on me called themselves doctors and they hurt me a it took me a while to let Bones get near me let alone touch put me to work on several things, I even designed and build my own starship.

At the age of 17 I was allowed to go back home and my people voted me Queen, even though I was only 7th in line out of the 13 children of the royal family.I accepted and married the love of my life Jason Anthony we ruled my people and they all said we were the best the race had ever the federation came back.I didn't want to leave and my people didn't want me to either, so the federation took me and Jason on board a ship and made us watch as they destroyed my planet and it's people with it.

They then abandoned me and Jason on a planet where we stayed for a the end of the stay Jason was ripped apart in front of my eyes by some giant I was taken back here to go to school with Jim.

I was shaken out of my thoughts, literally.I look up at Bones and looked understanding while Jim looked concerned.

'Hey, Kitty you okay?' signed Jim.

'Yeah' I signed quickly.

Bones knew about my past along with Captain Pike and knew because he was my doctor and had to know my medical history which lead to the whole Pike knew because when I was younger on Earth he would take care of knew because I grew up with him, like Jim, and trusted didn't know not because I didn't trust him but because I was afraid to tell tell you the truth I liked him and was afraid he would hate me and think I am a freak like all those scientist did.

"I have to go." I signed and stood up quickly, gathering my things.I start to walk away when someone grabs me and spins me around.I look into Jim's electric blue eyes that are so much like my icy blue ones.

'You'll watch me take the test right?' he signed.

'Yeah' I signed with a as close of a smile as I can I smile it looks like a smile but it is filled with sadness not happiness.

I shrug off his hands and walk as quickly as I can.I had a half Vulcan to meet.

* * *

**HOPE U LIKED IT! PLEASE R&R!**


	2. No More Hugs!

**AN: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER.I KNOW I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER BUT I AM TRYING.I THINK THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS ARE THE HARDEST CAUSE YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE THE CHARACTER AND SEE IF PEOPLE LIKE THEM AND STUFF.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK IN ANY WAY,SHAPE, OR FORM.

* * *

Alexandra's POV

I spin around in the chair behind Spock's desk, humming to myself.I was suppose to meet him outside his office when classes is always here to unlock the door and let me in but he wasn't today so I just let myself in.I stop spinning and grab a piece of chocolate out of the box that I set on his always kept a 'secret' stash of chocolate in his office because I come here every day and he knows I love chocolate, I swear it fixes doesn't eat it himself because chocolate to a Vulcan is like alcohol to a human, but am fine with that.I pop it in my mouth and continue my spinning.

I hear the door 'whoosh' open and stop spinning.I turn the chair to face a very confused Spock, well as confused as he will show.I know he is confused though because Jenovalians can sense emotion among LOTS of other things but hey, we will go over that later.

'Hiya Pointy!' I sign.I jump out of my chair and give him a hug.I called him Pointy and hugged him whenever I saw him because it makes him uncomfortable, which I honestly find is use to it though, I mean come on, we grew up together.

I pull back and sit down in his chair again.

'Alexandra.'He signed and then added.'Out of the chair.'

I sigh and reluctantly get out of the chair.

'You found the chocolate." He signed and I nod.

'I had a bad day and needed seem to forget that my race has super senses.'I sign.'Oh and Spock in the ceiling,really, is that the best you can think of.'

'No I do not forget about your races abilities, was simply as you put it the best place I could think did you get into my office?'

'Oh come on Spock, I have at least two degrees in everything Starfleet offers and you think I can't get into a locked room.I am hurt.' I sign with a smile.

He raised and eyebrow at me but I ignored it.'Can we do what we use to Spock?'

'What do you mean.'

'You know just do what we did when I visited lie against a tree while braiding my hair Vulcan style with my head in you lap and I sing as I would have a nice conversation every once and a we do that?'

'I am very busy...'

'Please.'

He sighed and nodded.

We were almost completely down the hall when I turned to Spock,'Wait.'I run back to his office and grab the chocolate then run back to shook his head slightly when he saw what I went back walked side by side silently, but enjoying each others company.

Mini-Time Skip

I turn my notebook around so Spock could see the picture I was a picture of a river that was on my was Vulcan for 'amazing.' Well it was in my mind.I put the picture next to the other picture I already one I already drew was a picture of the rocks at the bottom of the river in the second picture.

We were under a tree in the academy one was walking around which was don't want to ruin this Commander's reputation now do we.

If someone saw us they would easily think that we were together, but that is not it at knows it would take me forever to love someone I already like Kirk a he has Uhura, though I doubt he knows it be honest Spock can be we would never even think about being a like each other as grew up together and are the only ones that understand each other, though Spock doesn't understand me as much as I do him cause you know my life troubles are bit more, felt the same way.

I look looked to be about 11:32 who am I kidding I knew the exact time.I could feel it changing.I would feel the whole planet and everyone on it moving.I could hear there what they what they was part of being in the royal family. Normally my people just have heightened know they can smell,hear,see,feel, and taste better than humans, but the royal family had extreme could slip into peoples minds,control anything and everything around them, feel emotions, taste colors, and more.I was use to it though and put up a mind barrier to block it it gets to be to much, when I am week or suddenly distracted, which doesn't happen often but still.

Spock tapped my shoulder and I looked at showed me my hair and I smiled at him in thanks.

'How is your test your classes.' I sign.

'Both are fine though someone is taking the test for a third time.' He signed.I didn't want him to know I knew who it was.

' would they do 's unbeatable.' I sign and then regret it.

'It is not have proven that much.'He was true.I took the test in my privet lessons.I got privet lessons because the doctors didn't really want an experiment endangering there , I beat the test.I had told the crew to beam me aboard the enemy ships and that I would distract them while they got the crew out without hurting right before they got out of the communication zone they would beam me aboard and then we would fire on the enemy ships so they wouldn't be able to chase or attack us but still be able to get somewhere and get there ship repaired without trouble.I didn't want to kill we did some extra tests and it proved that my plan would have worked so I technically passed.

'That's not fair.I'm Jenovalian, it is easy for me to beat any are human, they can not beat the test.' I sign quickly, glaring at him a bit.

'Yes but you still beat my test.'

I sigh.'Fine how about I go and watch the test with this idiot somehow beats the test, without cheating or I will stop hugging you whenever I see you, agreed.'

Spock knew it was big for me to do he didn't know what I was doing.I was, in a way, using I hated it.I know for a fact though that Jim was going to cheat on the test so I wouldn't have to stop hugging him, and at the same time I would get to watch Jim like I told him I would.

'Agreed,' He signed and we shook on it.

* * *

**AN: HOPE U LIKED R&R!**


End file.
